Passion and Problems
by Mynameiseverchanging
Summary: Leon learns what it's like to finally commit to something when he and Layla make the ultimate mistake. The thing is, it may have been the best mistake of their lives. Though, that doesn't keep the troubles they'll have at bay. (M for woohoo scene in second chapter. And suggestive themes throughout)
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: I'm so sorry! I had to do this. Screwing things up and putting the wrong people together is just too irresistable. Please forgive me! I haven't given up on New Home._

* * *

A party, one held by Mr. Richard Hamilton himself. Layla's father had wanted to throw a celebratory get together, celebrating his daughter's tenth successful play in a row. Everyone she knew was invited, Sora, Sarah, Kalos, the rest of Sora's gang, even Leon was invited and had come.

The event had been held at the Hamilton estate, the one of which Layla used to reside in before moving to New York. This made it especially easy for the stars to be able to attend. Mr. Hamilton had apparently taken this into consideration.

Layla had to admire her father's new found thoughtfulness towards her feelings... Sora really was a miracle worker.

speaking of the plum haired little angel, Layla had lost track of her a while ago. The girl had run off, murmuring something about Ken and that she'd be right back. Layla supposed she had either forgotten or lost her like she had lost Sora.

Just as well, after quickly scanning the room on he tiptoes and finding no trace of the true star, Layla dropped back to a relaxed standing position and shrugged.

'Ever the popular one, that Sora' Layla thought to herself. She smiled and leaned back against the bar. The Hamilton residence really was big, and the ballroom with the huge bar at the left end was a very nice touch, anyone could admit. But Layla still thought it was a little much... Though it did serve well for throwing these sorts of parties, and in a business like her father's that really came in handy.

her father... Right. That's what she needed to do. She had yet to greet his business partners. He had asked her to do so, since they HAD flown all the way down just for HER celebration.

Layla smoothly manouvered her way through the crowd with practiced ease, in search of her father's little group. Many years of these business parties had left her with a talent for avoiding and not avoiding the right and wrong people, plus allowed her to meet who she was looking for many times, so it was a simple task which took little time. After elegantly making her way over, she greeted the men and her father.

"Father, gentlemen. I bid you a good evening" Layla spoke With a nod in the direction of the addressed personnel.

"Ahh, Layla, and don't we look lovely tonight" one rather plump man complimented. Layla let out a small giggle and covered her mouth with her hand. The dress code for the party was only semi- formal, and so she has chosen not to wear any gloves or multiple accessories. Instead she settle for some stud earrings and very little makeup. that being some red lipstick and black eyeliner. her red dress was slightly low cut, but not untastefully so. It complimented her form without being too snug, nor too loose, and hung at about her knees. The shoulder straps crossed in the back, but other than this it was rather plain in detail.

"Why thank you George, might I compliment you on your suit tonight as well?"

Layla continued talking with practiced courtisey. After all, this was how she was raised. But when the conversation came to a lulling point she bid the men goodnight and carried on about mingleing with the other guests.

She couldn't help but have her attention drawn back to the bar at the sight of a very tall, very lean French man with long silver hair, leaning against the bar like she had not too long ago. Smiling and making her way over she caught his attention with a smirk and a coy little greeting.

"Well, if it isn't the ice demon. Still not very social, are you? Even when surrounded by all this warmth"

Leon scoffed, but smirked in good nature "There are not many people here worth communicating with... Sora ran off, and I haven't found the will to start a conversation with people I barely know"

Layla laughed slightly and looked off somewhere with a grin "she ran off on you too huh?... Somebody should put a tracker on that girl"

They shared a laugh at that.

"But" Leon started again once the laughter had died down "I do wish to congradulate you on a job well done"

"so the ice demon does have warmth in him" Layla joked "but you don't need to do that"

Leon scoffed softly and replied "I do, actually... I also need to apologise to your face for misjudging you before"

"Pardon?" Layla asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"A long while ago, I had misjudged you for the worse. Sora was the one who came to your defense, and demanded I apologise. It was only before the Angel's Act that I actually apologised... But only to Sora... Not to you"

"oh..." Layla was silent for a moment. She hadn't been expecting this.

"It's quite alright... I'll admit I had my assumtions about you as well before recently"

A nod came from Leon as he looked off into the distance. Slowly he began to smile. Layla followed his gaze and smiled as well as she peered out onto the dancefloor.

There, in the middle of almost the entire male population of the party, was Sora. She was trying to have a dance with Ken, who looked troubled, and it could be assumed why. Sora was constantly being pulled away by some other boy who wanted to dance with her. And Sora being Sora, couldn't find the heart to tell them no.

"Well... We found her" stated Layla with no little amusement.

"And it is obvious why she is not with us... Let's just hope those boys keep it in their pants. I don't want to be knocking any heads tonight"

"Hey now" Layla played "Sora is MY little sister, I called first dibs, and you can't have her. So if anybody is being defensive tonight, it's me"

To her surprise, Leon let out a rumbling laugh. It was shocking to hear, but not at all unenjoyable... Dare she say, it was even Attractive.

Yes, even the great and gorgeous Layla Hamilton had to admit, that Leon Oswald was a beautiful, attractive creature. Although anyone could admit to someone's attractiveness and still not have it mean anything more than just that. So she wouldn't really think much of it.

A sudden throbbing in her head brought Layla's hand up to caress it gently. Leon raised an eyebrow and then looked at the epty wine glass in her hand and smiled softly.

"Had a little too much to drink?"

Layla's eyes snapped open and she looked at him in shock before her expression softened and she nodded slightly.

"I'd like to get out of here and to a more quiet area. But I was enjoying our conversation. It's rare we have a civil chat... Would you like to follow me to the back garden, perhaps?"

Leon smiled and gave a curt nod, turning on his heel and showing he was ready to follow. Layla took the hint and began walking toward the back of the house and out into the lush green garden, Leon in tow.

The garden was big, perfect for a private Chat while they walked. Layla prefered a calm quiet atmosphere among bushes of roses and lillies, small trees and shrubbery. And she had a feeling Leon was one to appreciate it as well.

She watched his calm face as he breathed in the cool night air while they walked towards the back of the garden. Softly, she grinned to herself. She hadn't known Leon could be like this... He looked serene.

they could still hear the music playing from inside. Though it wasn't loud enough to be a disturbance, the soft sound of a slow song in the background was nice accompanyment to the atmosphere around them.

"You don't find my silence awkward?" Leon asked, his voice a low, rumbling murmur.

"No. Not at all actually... It's quite nice. To be able to walk with someone and not feel the pressure of needing to find something to say"

Leon hummed at that, his voice rumbling in his chest. He really did seem calm. He even seemed comfotable in her presence.

their walking slowed to a stop. Both of them looked at each other in silence for a moment. Leon seemed to be considering something, even inspecting her if she could say. Then, with a deep bow and a soft grin splayed across his face, Leon asked "May I have this dance?"

Layla blinked and stood there for a long moment, then raised a hand to her lips and giggled. Once her giggling ceased, and not without noticing the amusement in Leon's eyes, she replied "Why yes my dear gentleman, you may" and she took his hand.

Leon straightened up and pulled Layla to his chest gently, but forcefully. Layla blushed slightly at the gesture. Though what had her gaze pinned was the way his hair and eyes shone in the moonlight. It was a phenomenon worth inspecting, as it's radiance was captivating and alluring.

Most females would find themselves blushing at this realization, but Layla found herself smiling and giggling. Her mood now turning playful, she took the lead in the dance, making Leon practically chase her to keep up with her footing.

Both of them laughed as it became a sort of competition between them, to see who could keep up without tripping, and who could keep the lead for longest.

Leon had apparently decided it would be funny to quickly pull Layla closer to him, making her falter in her footing and tumble into his chest. She could hear his low chuckles as their dance stopped and she stood there, ear to his chest and leaning against him. She didn't know whether to be angry or amused at his antics, but when she looked up, it was obvious she could be neither.

Layla's face was blank, but still beautiful. Her lips, coloured in red for the night, hung slightly ajar. Her eyes sparkled with a blue to match the moon itself, glistening in it's light. Although Leon didn't care for makeup, let alone the black lining her eyes, he had to admit that it DID make them stand out just that much more. Truly, she was dazzling, and he found himself looking down at her passionately.

What was this feeling overtaking him? This feeling for the woman he could not bring himself to admire only about a year ago. Now he was, all of a sudden, short of breath at the sight of her?

He had no further time to examine it. For what happened next, the reasons could not be explained.

In one swift movement his lips descended unto hers.

blue eyes widened in ultimate shock. The only thing was, she couldn't find it in her to pull away. And so, she closed her eyes and eased into the kiss.

A sensational kiss, filled with passion. Their lips moved in syncronization, eyes fluttering open every once in a while only to shut again as they crushed their lips closer. Slowly, tongues made their way into the oposite mouths and danced like their bobies had before.

It was with great reluctance that Leon pulled away, but he felt he had to before something happened out of his control.

Arms pressed to his chest and body tight to his, Layla looked up at the man holding her with lust in her eyes... Leon could have sworn he saw a hint of something else as well. Her eyes were too calm to be completely lustful.

He had very little time to think about it however, as he let out a grunt as Layla pressed her lower body onto his groin.

"I thought I felt something" Layla whispered with satisfaction, holding back a chuckle "What do you say we take this to my room?"

Leon didn't answer directly, only crushed his lips to hers once more and gave a slight buck of his hips... Layla took it as a yes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Iphone... Sucks... Yeah...

* * *

Layla made her way back through the crowd, into the main living area and up the stairs to her bedroom. She leaned against the door, legs and arms crossed, patiently waiting.

Leon followed at a reasonable distance. They were trying not to draw attention to themselves. And it worked. Nobody saw as he slipped into the living room and made his way up the stairs.

Greeting him was the sight of Layla looking calmer than he knew she felt. After noticing him coming her way, Layla opened the double doors to her room and silently ushered him in.

Leon took the time to visually scan the room. To be honest, he hadn't expected it to be so pink. But, then again, there was a lot he had to learn about the blonde.

*Click*

The door was now locked and he knew it. This was really going to happen. He couldn't help the emotions that came up within him. Passion, lust, excitement, thrill. Many more emotions were there, but he attempted to choke them down for the moment.

Layla situated herself on the edge of her bed, looking his way as he sauntered over.

His arms supported him, resting on either side of her on the bed as he leaned down and kissed her lips soundly. Slowly, he brought his knee up to replace his hand, then the other.

Now kneeling over her, he gently cupped her face in both palms. Layla marveled at how gentle and caring he was being, and yet how much power the action still held. His actions coaxed her to give in, and she leaned back, allowing him to push her back onto the bed.

The feeling of him laying over top of her was thrilling in the way that he made no move to be dominant, and yet his presence was overpowering.

Leon lowered himself further onto Layla, being careful to still support himself, so that she could actually breath. He broke the kiss, but kept his lips close. Layla could feel his breath, shaking ever so slightly, against her lips as he moved his legs so that he was kneeling, and he crotch touched his own.

She could feel his erection, but he made no move to go any further. She wondered why until he spoke.

"Is this your first time?"

Ahh, so that was it... Who knew he was such a caring creature?

"No" She replied "Be as rough as you like"

Leon gave a nod and reconnected their lips. His right hand came up to lightly brush the side of her face, brushing away some hair that was in the way. It stayed there, carressing her cheek.

His lips disconnected again only to connect with her neck. Layla let out a soft mewl of approval as his tongue found her sensitive spot. He licked and sucked, until one mewl became a few groans.

When that happened his left hand came up to cup her right breast. Layla squeaked when he gave it a squeeze. Sensually, he rubbed her breast as he continued his kissing.

Layla couldn't help but feel the bulge in his pants grow slightly bigger, slightly harder. But Leon wasn't finished with her yet, and it looked like he was making no attempt to use his own arousal Just yet.

that didn't stop Layla's panties from becomming damp. Especially when Leon's left hand pulled down on her dress strap, and moved away the red fabric that was in his way.

She felt him smirk against her neck.

"Built in bra? How convenient"

She lightly smacked him for his comment and he continued his work.

straightening up for a moment he looked her in the eyes before diving down to take her exposed breat in his mouth. His tongue swirled around her nipple as his right hand released her other breast from it's cloth.

Lightly sucking as his fingers played with her other nipple, he could hear Layla groan more than before. What had his mind spinning though, was that he could feel her hips lightly rocking agains't his own in need.

Layla began to take action. She'd be damned if she was just going to sit there and let him do the work.

Her fingers fumbled with the buttons of his light blue dress shirt. He backed off of her for long enough that she could get it off of him.

She sat up and hurriedly undid the buttons, pushing the fabric down and off of his form, then throwing it on the ground. Her hands roamed his chest. No hair, Although most performers did shave every inch of themselves for a better performance. And a more attractive look to the audience... And Layla herself found it so very attractive.

She crushed her lips onto his. Her hips bucking even more as she was now in his lap. She moaned when he bucked back against her a couple times, and continued playing with her exposed chest.

By this time Layla didn't have to be up against him to feel his erection, and upon taking a glance downward, her eyes widened.

His pants were still on, but it didn't matter much, since his penis had stretched them to the point where it was half exposed. And just from what Layla could see, she could tell he was well over average Length.

He watched as he hand trailed down his chest, and slipped into his pants to grip his erection. Her hand just fit around it. She suppressed a gasp as she sucked in a huge breath, and let it out shakily.

Leon slowly leaned in, pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, low and rumbling "Do you want it?"

"yes" Layla breathed. It was all she could say.

Leon gently pushed her back to lay down again. He knelt in front of her, his erection in full view. Layla just wanted to see him take the whole thing out. If this is what the sight of it half covered could do to her... Oh my... She wanted it.

Leon's hands traveled up Layla's skirt, grabbing her panties and pulling them down. He had to lift her legs from being around his waist in order to fully slide them off, making it look as if he were changing a babies diaper. This embarrassed Layla, and he apologised.

There wasn't much time to dwell on the matter though, as Leon quickly moved to roll up the skirt of Layla's dress, so it was bunched just above her waist, then allowed her to move her legs back to drape around his waist.

Now, slowly, almost teasingly, his hands moved to his black pants button and zipper. He smirked down on her, watching her anticipant expression as he undid his zipper and slid the pants down to hos knees. Only his grey underwear remained, and now Layla could plainly see a dark wet spot on the fabric, caused by his arousal.

Ever so slowly, Leon slipped the grey material down, exposing his hardened member inch by inch. Finally, it reached the head, and slid over, as his penis sprang up and stood at attention. The fabric was slipped down to his knees as well and he adjusted his posture. Once Layla stopped staring down south and gave him a firm nod and a lustful gaze, he crawled onto all fours on top of her, and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Here I go" he whispered against her lips, kissing her again as he slid himself inside of her. He was gentle at first, but that didn't stop Layla from gasping at the intrusion. His lips muffled her gasps and moans, and right when she was beginning to calm down, he sped up.

"Ohhh!" Layla moaned as he released her lips in favour of grunting a few times. It didn't seem like he would slow down any time soon. After allowing Layla to get used to the faster pace, he thrust a little harder.

"yes..." Layla panted breathlessly "Harder..."

Leon listened to her request. His face contorted as he thrust harder, deeper into her. To better his grip his arms came around her back and hugged her tight to him. He moaned against her lips as he thrust as hard as he could, picking up the pace and breathing erratically.

Layla squirmed underneath him, trying to close as much distance between them as she could. Her legs crossed at the ankles behind his back, her hands gripped his hair. Finally she got sick of laying back and allowing him to do all the work.

She pushed him to a sitting position and sat in his lap. The new position felt good, and being able to move freely was a lot more arousing than being stuck underneath her partner.

Leon sat back, trying to match her pace with his bucks as she rode him. Her hand and head rested on his shoulders as she tried to bring the pace back up to what he had set before. He helped her by grabbing her waist and thrusting her hard against him every time she moved and bucked.

Leon kissed her neck, panting heavily and squeezing his eyes shut as he felt himself approaching his climax. In his head he apologized for losing control, but what he was doing now was something he couldn't stop... And it felt so good.

He roughly shoved her onto the bed. She squeaked as she hit the bed, but didn't complain. His hands gripped her thighs and moved them upward to meet his manhood as he knelt, thrusting into her harder and faster than ever.

both moaned and Layla tightened her legs around him as she reached her peek. With a very long, simultaneous moan, they released as Leon pulled Layla tightly against him, and her vaginal muscles contracted tightly around his penis.

He had cum inside her... But neither had thought anything of it. Instead, they gradually relaxed, Leon let her drop onto the bed and find a comfortable position to recuperate in. He himself ran a hand through his hair, then leaned over her and breathed "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" was her breathless reply. They shared another long kiss, as long as it could have been while still panting, then relaxed and rested before they had to go back out into the party.

* * *

Layla sat on the edge of her bed. Leon sat beside her. Both were now fully dressed again and attempting to talk things out... Except, not much talking was being done.

Leon continuously kissed her shoulder, his arm wrapped around her and rubbing the other shoulder soothingly.

Layla sighed.

"Leon... Was this an accident, or are you actually attracted to me?"

Leon purred and kissed her cheek "I am very attracted to you. Do not take me for a man who has sex with any girl who is willing"

Layla nodded and slightly nuzzled his forehead with hers.

"Alright then... Might I make you an offer?"

"Hmmm... What sort of offer?" Leon purred.

Layla turned to face him fully, looking straight into his eyes to show she was serious.

"I have no idea what this meant tonight, but I have a strange feeling there is more to it than a feral attraction. My offer is, that you take my number, and text me sometime. We could see if anything would work out between us, but we would have to stay in contact first"

Leon made a rumbling noise as he pretended to consider. Truth be told there wasn't much considering to be done.

"Alright... I had the same feeling myself anyway"

With that, he kissed her lips again.

* * *

A/N: oh God what did I just write O.o?... Anyway, sorry for spelling mistakes, you all know the reason by now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter was a bugger to write. With all the italics and stuff. So I hope you enjoy... And I also hope for more reviews...

* * *

*incoming text*

Leon smiled to himself as he heard his text tone go off. From his seat on his living room couch, he leaned over and dug into his pocket for his phone. Pulling it out and skillfully flipping the small sliding screen open, he read the ID on the screen.

'Layla Hamilton'

with a push of a button her text came up.

_over with tonight's performance. Is practice done for the night? _

Leon chuckled. Texts were a regular occurrence now that he had someone TO text. Luckily for him, he found that Layla wasn't too overbearing. He was a man who liked his space after-all.

_Yes, I am done practice for the night_

Layla was laying on her bed, relaxing, when she felt her phone vibrate. With a small 'oh?' and a curious expression she sat up and looked at her cell. She hadn't been expecting such a quick reply.

Her lips quirked up slightly and she opened the phone to reply.

_That's good, practice went well I assume?_

**Yes, very well. Production date is set for the day after tomorrow**

_Nice, you were able to open early then_

There was a long pause and both of them carried on lazing about, waiting for something else to say.

reluctantly, Layla sent a message.

_You're not into the mushy messages and stuff... Are you...?_

Leon cocked his head at the question, then shrugged and sent his reply.

**It depends. I could be. As long as it does not go overboard**

Layla smiled, and typed a message right away.

_Alright then *kisses*_

Leon chuckled and sent a few XO's in return.

* * *

The days went on as such. Whenever it was convenient or they felt the need a text was sent and replied to in turn. Layla was ultimately happy with the newfound relationship. Although she hadn't been looking for one, she found it didn't bother or hinder her nearly half as much as she would have thought it would.

Layla was in the kitchen of her and Maqcourie's cozy little apartment. She hummed a tune to herself as she attempted to cook something. She had gotten a lot better, but the food still could only, just barely pass as such.

Maqcourie didn't like the thought of Layla in the kitchen, but she didn't want to offend her, and it was not like Layla would listen to her anyway, so she sat back and watched quietly.

She had to admit, she wasn't fond of Layla being in a relationship. But when the blode set dinner on the table, eyes clouded over and humming a happy tune, she couldn't help but be happy for her.

They ate in silence tonight. Layla's phone vibrated once, and when she checked the message casually she saw Macqourie tense out the corner of her eye. Not being ignorent to Macqourie's little obsession with her, she told Leon she was turning in for the night and returned to eating calmly.

Her calm expression didn't last the entire meal however. Not too long after she had texted Leon her face began to contort. Macqourie noticed right away, and quickly asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing" Layla replied with a quick breath in and a grimace "just a little bit of a stomach ache... I'll be fine, but, I think I'm going to bed for tonight"

Macqourie nodded and watched her leave.

In the morning, Layla rolled out of bed, fell on the floor, and covered her mouth as she ran for the bathroom. She only just made it in time before she was (rather violently) throwing up into the toilet bowl.

Macqourie came in when she heard the noise and rubbed Layla's back soothingly, holding her hair back when she needed to throw up again.

"I don't mean to offend, Layla, but maybe it was the food?"

Layla squeezed her eyes shut and took big gasping breaths before answering "No Macqourie, I don't think that's it"

"Then what could it be?" Macqourie had a guess but she really didn't want to make that assumption.

"I don't know" Layla lied "I may be getting sick"

_'Or at least I hope so' _Her thoughts said.

* * *

After much convincing that she would be alright, Macqourie went to work and left Layla home alone to rest. She would tell Cathy that Layla wasn't able to work today, and that if it turned out to be a flu she would have to find somebody else for Layla's role. Cathy would understand, Layla knew it.

But that still didn't make her feel any better about having to miss work.

She groaned and flung an arm over her face as she flopped back to lay on the couch. When her phone buzzed in her pocket she frowned. Slowly she moved her arm from her face and used both hands to flip her phone open and read the message.

_**Sora stormed out of practice today. Since I now have no partner I am free. Text me when you have the time**_

Layla gave a lazy smile. Even Sora had her moments. She sent her reply.

_Sora has her moments. I wouldn't worry about it too much. She comes bubbling back up again in no time... Usually._

**So I have found out. I am not too worried. Although I am curious as to the reason you have time when you are usually at work...**

Layla frowned again and sighed. She has to tell him she supposed.

_I am home sick today_

**What is wrong?**

_Just an upset stomach. I'll be fine_

On the other end, Leon wasn't sure whether or not he liked that reply, or should even be worried. But he shrugged it off, figuring that she would tell him if something was seriously wrong.

* * *

Layla was having a terrible time trying to deal with her emotions and fears.

The nausea had kept up for about a week now and she was done passing it off as a flu. So, knowing full well what it could be, she did what any paranoid female would do, and went out and bought herself a couple pregnancy tests. Now she was sitting on the bathroom toilet, tapping her foot anxiously.

when time was up, she sucked in a breath and picked up the stick to look at the result... And nearly cried.

On both tests were big red plus signs.


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: Thank you guest! I really appreciate the review, I'm very glad you like the story. Your idea is an interesting concept, but unfortunately not where I was going with this. Just wait and see though, you aren't ENTIRELY off track._

_I would like to say one thing though. I was offended that you assumed I wasn't English... I am, in fact, English Canadian (not French Canadian) and I happen to think that my grammar is very good. _

_Canadian English and American English are in fact different in their own little ways, as is original English. On top of this you MAY be reffering to typos because I do all of my writing on an iphone (I don't have internet so I use my phone data. Still trying to fix that) _

_As well, I could also point out a few grammatical errors within your review... And I have a nasty little habbit of not taking people seriously if they insult my own grammar and yet are not able to spell every word correctly or use it in the right place. _

_My apologies for the seriousness here. I honestly and truely love you for reviewing and giving such a good review. Thank you again ^^_

* * *

"Sora?" Layla's voice was unusually high. Sora could tell right away that something was wrong. Even from the other end of the phone she could tell. She could always tell when it came to Layla.

"Yes? What's wrong"

Layla hesitated before answering "I need to come back to Cape Merry. I need to talk to you, but I have a favour to ask first"

Sora nodded, although she knew Layla couldn't see her.

"Of course Layla, anything"

"I... Would like to stay with you for the nights I'll be there"

Sora blinked at the request. Although she wondered why, she didn't question it. It was clear Layla had an important reason for asking.

"Of course Layla. I would love it if you stayed"

* * *

*knock* *knock*

Layla waited patiently as she knocked on Sora's door. The sun was setting, it had been only yesterday Layla had called and said she would be by. Usually she wouldn't have rushed down so soon, had the circumstances been any different. The only reason she was there at sunset was to give Sora time to deal with all other matters, otherwise she would have been there in the morning.

It wasn't long before Sora opened the door and cautiously peered out. Layla bit her lip in an attempt to keep herself composed. She was truly happy to see the girl, her saving grace at the moment.

She didn't have much time to think about this though, as Sora reached out and forcefully pulled her into the room. Layla would have been upset that she was so rough with her in her current condition, however she knew that Sora didn't know yet why she was there, and let it slide. What she didn't let slide however was the crushing hug she received as soon as Sora closed the door and locked it.

panic took over for a moment as she roughly shoved Sora off of her. Then realization and sorrow seeped their way into her expression. She gasped and shook her head as she rushed to give Sora a light hug in return for her unkindness, tears now streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Sora. I'm so sorry"

Sora barely had a moment to register what was going on. First, Layla was angry enough to shove her away, now she was clinging to her and apologizing. Something HAD to be wrong.

The young star stood there with a dumbfounded expression for a while as her arms draped loosely over Layla's back. As soon as realization set in, that Layla was crying on her shoulder, she snapped out of it and began to rub her back and slightly nuzzle her soothingly. Layla stopped crying after a little bit of gentle rocking back and forth, but still clung to Sora and continued apologizing in a hushed tone.

"Shhhh" Sora soothed "Whatever happened Layla?" After a slight shake of her head she decided it was best not to let her talk about it while uncomfortably standing in the middle of the kitchen "No, hold that thought. Come here"

After leading Layla into the bedroom and making her sit, Sora plopped down next to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"There... Now what's wrong? I'll admit, this is a shock... Actually, I was even surprised when you didn't sound so well over the phone"

"You're the only one I can talk to Sora" came Layla's unusually soft reply "The only one I can cry in front of who's image of me won't be broken"

"Of course not" Sora soothed "You'll always be big strong Layla-San... So please tell me what's wrong"

Layla lightly laughed, though only for a moment, at hearing the honorific. It had been a long time since Sora had referred to her like that.

With a deep breath in, Layla began.

"Sora, I'm scared"

Sora looked confused but Layla continued in a flustered tone before she could ask anything.

"Sora, I'm scared and happy and confused and... And I'm..."

With a gentle hand on Layla's shoulder Sora prodded her to keep going "And you're?"

"... Pregnant..."

It was a whisper, but Sora heard it very clearly. The plum haired star's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. This was the last thing she had been expecting... But... It was so happy. Even IF Layla was a bit troubled by it at the moment.

Slowly the edges of Sora's mouth curved up and she squealed. After a moment of excitement she calmed down and took a few breath, trying to look Layla in the eyes and be serious. Layla couldn't help but smirk. Though, when Sora's smile slowly faded, she felt concern and fear wash over her.

until Sora spoke again.

"So THAT's why you were so rough before... I'm sorry Layla, I didn't know"

Layla let out a breath of relief and almost scoffed, but smiled gently at Sora.

"It's alright Sora... I was just paniced"

Sora nodded and her bubbly spirit came back again. She wrapped her arms around Layla and squeezed her as snuggly but gently as she could.

Layla hugged her back and the stayed there for a moment. Tears began trickled out of Layla's eyes once more. Sora pulled back when she felt wetness on her shirt, but she didn't bother inspecting the material. Instead, she looked Layla in the eyes and whispered "It's okay"

* * *

A/N_: Sorry, this was supposed to be a longer chapter but I'm a little sick right now... I'll continue with the rest of this at a slower pace... But I'm still working on it_.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is really late huh?... I suppose I shouldn't keep people waiting anymore. And now, without further a do, I present; the next chapter of "Passion and Problems"

* * *

Sora awoke the next morning with a yawn. She looked beside her and sighed. Layla had curled up beside her for the night and cried herself to sleep.

Sora truly wasn't aware of what she could do here, but she knew she had to do something. Layla had always offered her sound advice when she needed it, now it was her turn. But what could she do? She supposed actions were better than words, and so had brought her to lay down and held her until she cried herself to sleep. But there had to be something more...

Carefully, Sora got up and made her way to the kitchen. She would contemplate this as she made some morning tea. Besides, it was the little gestures that Layla needed at the moment.

Sora sat down with a cup of tea after it was made. She sat in silence for a moment. It wasn't long, however, before she heard a soft voice call her name and looked up.

Layla stood in the doorway, a soft expression on her face. She made her way over and sat at the table across from Sora. It didn't look like she would cry anymore, but her expression was far from happy. Sora couldn't bare to see her like this.

"I'm sorry Sora... I feel bad for imposing on you"

Sora jolted upright, eyes wide and shaking her head.

"No, no! You aren't imposing at all! I'm very glad you came to me actually" she finished in a soft tone.

Layla smiled at the gesture. Of course Sora wouldn't have any harsh feelings towards her, she knew that. Even still though, she couldn't help it.

"I'm just so scared and anxious, Sora... What will happen when I tell Leon?"

Sora shrugged. She got up out of her seat and walked over to the counter. Layla stared at her in confusion for a moment, but Sora returned with a cup of tea and sat down beside her.

"I can't say" Sora said as she pushed the cup towards Layla, who took it gratefully "But what I can say, is that I don't peg Leon as the type of guy who just leaves for petty reasons like this. He's mature you know"

Layla sighed, but nodded. She had to agree with Sora there. She honestly didn't know what was wrong with her thought process... Maybe it was the changing hormones?

"You're right" Layla replied, sounding tired "I suppose I should calm down"

Sora beamed at her and spoke in a cheerful voice "Right! It's not good for the baby if you stress yourself anyway... Have you chosen any names yet?"

"Hehehe, Sora! I'm only about three weeks in. Not even a month yet. I haven't even been checked with the doctor. So no, I've had more important things on my mind than names" Layla laughed in reply. At least she was cheering up. Although Sora pouted at her statement (albeit playfully)

"So? Thinking of fun things like names would take your mind off of stressful things. C'mon, be excited with me. You're happy aren't you?"

"Of course I'm happy Sora. It's just that it doesn't stop me from being worried too"

"Well start thinking of the fun things more. You know what you should name your baby?"

Layla grinned. There was no winning this argument. So she went along with it.

"What?"

Sora beamed and enthused "Sora!"

Layla laughed hard.

"But what if it is a boy Sora?"

Sora shrugged "Sora is a unisex name"

"I am not naming a boy Sora. Not when you are the only Sora I know... Besides, I'm thinking I'd like a French name for either gender" Layla paused in thought.

Sora smirked at her "Wanting to keep true to their biological culture?"

Layla blushed a little but replied smoothly "Well, yes, but not just that, I honestly like French names"

"Hmm" Sora hummed in thought "I think it would suit a child of yours and Leon's better anyway"

Layla nodded in reply. They both sat there in silence for a moment, until Sora took out her phone and started dialling a number. Layla gave her a queer look.

"Who are you calling Sora?"

"Leon"

Layla blinked, momentarily confused, then her eyes widened in realization.

"No Sora! I'm not ready yet"

"Too late" Was Sora's only reply before she heard Leon pick up the other end. She tried not to look at the very peeved Layla sitting next to her. Unfortunately she didn't have to look to feel her intense glare. But, she still pressed on. She would help Layla get through the rough patches, whether the blonde beauty liked it or not.

"Hey Leon, I'm not coming to practice today... Because, you have more important things to do and I have some things to catch up on... You'll see what I mean... Nope not telling... Nope, sorry, bye"

Layla put her hands down from flailing at Sora in frustration, and both sat in silence as if nothing had happened for a mere moment before Layla spoke.

"Did you just hang up on him?"

"Yep"

More silence

"You've got nerve, I'll give you that Sora"

"And you're acting like you've lost yours Layla" Sora said as gently as she could, but still with a bit of poser behind the sentence. She got up and grabbed Layla's jacket for her. Walking back over to the kitchen table she handed it over with a smile.

"Come on. I'll walk with you. You know where he lives right?"

Layla gave a weak smile and stood up, taking her jacket and putting it on gracefully.

"Yes, I do. Do you not?"

Sora shook her head and bounced out the door "Nope... I know where it generally is. But I've never had a reason to visit"

"So if I hadn't known, how were planning to go through with this plan of yours?"

Sora's expression went blank, and she thought for a moment "I dunno... You know me, I figure those things out after the fact"

Layla dropped her head in a fit of chuckles, then lifted it back up to grin at Sora.

"You're still a real piece of work Sora... Although I'm not much better myself"

* * *

Slowly they approached a small but fair sized house, near the edge of town but still close to the stage. Layla idly wondered how Leon had managed to find such a cozy little house in such a convenient location. There were hardly any neighbors to bother him either. It truly seemed like Leon's style.

Layla hesitantly walked up to the black wooden door and grabbed the bronze coloured door knocker. After a gentle nudge from Sora, she lightly tapped against the door. Waiting was getting nerve wracking, even though it wasn't long before the door opened and long silver hair shone in the early sunlight.

Lavander eyes grew ever so slightly, shocked to see a beautiful woman who he knew was supposed to be on broadway at the moment. It took a bit, but finally he managed to utter her name. Then was when he also noticed her smirking companion and gave an unamused expression.

"I am assuming Layla's presence has something to do with your cancelation of our training?" Leon droned.

"Yep!" Sora chirped, a little too cheerfully.

"Would you care to explain yourself now?"

"Nope!" And with that, Sora merrily skipped away.

"Honestly, I do not know how she gets away with these things"

Layla scoffed, but in good nature "You should have seen some of the stunts she pulled when she first joined the stage. You aren't the first one to see this side of her"

Leon only raised his eyebrows and formed his mouth into a line. He waved Layla inside and stepped aside for her. Once she in and looking around, he gently closed the door behind them.

Walking up behind Layla, Leon wrapped his arms around her torso. He felt her jump for a moment before she slowly eased down and her muscles relaxed. It was rather odd, honestly. He knew she wasn't afraid of him, so what could have caused such a reaction?

"Are you alright?" Before he had a chance to think more on the matter the words had left his mouth. After she took more than a minute to reply, with still nothing, he added "I thought you were supposed to be doing a show. Why are you here?"

Layla turned her head from him for a moment before answering "I think it would be best to sit and talk"

Leon blinked. Had he done something wrong? He knew of nothing he could have said or done to upset her.

He took her hand, leading her over to a swayed leather couch in the main sitting room next to a small, lit fireplace. Gently, he took her shoulders and pushed her to sit. She gracefully landed on the couch, crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap.

As he sat beside her she hung her head. Leon turned to his side to face her. Caringly, he took her chin in between his thumb and forefinger, and turned her face to meet his soft gaze. Layla couldn't help but let her expression soften aswell once she saw him.

"Am I the problem, Layla?" Leon asked quietly.

Layla shook her head.

"No. You aren't the problem. I just... Need to tell you something"

Leon waited patiently for her to continue. When she did not, he pressed on a little further.

"What is it? You can tell me anything"

Layla sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I'm... Pregnant..."

Leon's breath hitched for a second. After finding the ability to breath again he refocoused on what was going on. Realization dawned on him. This was what was bothering her. This was why she wasn't performing. And she was probably feeling all alone in the situation at the moment.

He wouldn't stand for that. She would not deal with this alone. Besides, he wanted every part in the child's life. It was partly his after all.

"Thank you for telling me so early" He whispered.

"You're not upset? Not going to break things off?" Layla asked, her voice unusually shaky. Leon could tell she had spent a lot of time mulling over the negatives. He brought her chin up again, and tenderly let their lips meet before pulling away, staying a mere breath away from her.

"No. I am not angry, nor am I going to leave you. I am not an immature teenager. I believe this will be an interesting chapter in our life story, and I want to support you"

Layla squinted, keeping tears at bay. She buried her face in his shoulder, her hands clenching at his white collared shirt. Not long after, she was calm. Leon's hand rested on her back, his mouth trailing soft kisses along her neck.

Layla shivered at the sensation. His hot breath puffed against her skin as he pulled her fully into his lap. A hand ran down her side, then came around front to rest on her belly.

Forcefully, he kissed her. Then released.

"Don't ever leave me out of the picture" Leon rumbled, his lips brushing Layla's.

"I'm sorry... I won't" Layla whispered in return.

"Good"

"Leon?" Layla questioned quietly, waiting for his reply.

"Yes?"

She hesitated for a moment, but went on.

"I know it is a bit early to say, so I'm not expecting anything. Answer honestly. Do you love me?"

Leon took a moment, carefully considering his answer.

"I think" He replied slowly "I have fallen in love with you... Yes"

Layla smiled and kissed him softly "I think I have too"

A deep rumbling sound emitted from Leon. Carefully, he leaned back, pulling Layla down with him. She jerked a bit, having been startled by sudden pressure being put on her abdomen, but lifted herself up and deposited herself on her side beside him.

He turned on his side, connecting and reconnecting their lips.

"I do not think" He spoke between kisses "It would be far enough into your pregnancy for such small pressure to affect the baby"

A few more kisses and she found the words to reply.

"Even so" Kiss "I want to take no chances"

Leon chuckled. Their make out session lasted a bit longer, but eventually Layla felt like merely laying there beside him. His arm wrapped around her as she sighed and squeezed herself against his chest.

"So you are afraid to lay on your stomach, but pressing it against me on your side is alright?" There was no little amount of humour in Leon's tone. It was practically dripping with a teasing sense and little bits of laughter.

"Oh hush" Layla replied in mock annoyance. Although she did loosen her press on her belly. Still, she made up for this by pressing her upper body even closer against his.

"I suppose we have the day to ourselves then, since Sora is being the way she is" Leon said.

Layla snorted and grinned "She's just trying to help me... Trust me, you're production will be fine"

Leon nodded and tucked her head underneath his chin.

"So what would you like to do with our day?... Better question, when and how do you plan on telling the rest of our acquaintances about this?"

Layla shrugged and frowned slightly.

"I don't know" she admitted "there are so many things to work through. Not only do I have to tell everybody at both Kaleido Stage and Broadway, but I also have to tell my father. And there is no telling how he will take it... Besides this issue there is also where am I going to stay? And what am I going to do about my career?... Baby items and such can be worried about at a later date, but that's still important"

Leon nodded through everything she said, listening intently and trying to figure out with her how to deal with each issue.

"Well" He finally replied "I cannot make career decisions for you, but I can tell you that you are free to stay here throughout you're pregnancy. I will take good care of you... As for you're father, I have no idea how he will react, I barely know him, but I will be there with you to take the hit, I promise"

Layla laid in silence for a bit before whispering a soft "Thank You"

She continued after a moment "I don't know... How easy it's going to be... To stay together and raise the child as two parents under one roof. I have to make a decision in what I do. I can either stay at broadway, or move here..."

Leon kissed her on the forehead and murmured "Do not put all of the burden on yourself. I have to make a decision as well. I could leave Kaleido Stage and be a stay at home father while you work at broadway... There are many things to work out in that area, but for now, let us just focous On the immediate issues. Making the announcement comes first, only that for now... One step at a time..."

Layla nodded into his chest "Alright" she whispered "As long as you're helping me. I'll be alright"


	6. Chapter 6

_a/n: __ Okay. I'm gonna fill in a hole in my story here. I've never been to California so I dunno what whether there is like in winter or early spring. But I'm gonna assume that it's at least a bit chilly. The hole I'm filling in is the time of year (everything has to make sense with me. All pieces must fit together, and I have a specific plan for the future here, so I'm gonna start building in detail)_

_ Anyway, Reviews are appreciated, and tell me if you find any plot holes ^^ I'll try to fill them in when I write later chapters._

* * *

An early spring chill had settled into the morning. Layla had decided she was comfortable inside by the fireplace and didn't quite want to go out and face the day. Since the wind chill was getting harsher as well, Leon had decided it was probably a better idea anyway.

And so, here the two were, huddled in a blanket and thinking about they were going to go through with things.

Slowly Leon arose. He turned around for a moment and gazed softly down at Layla who was giving him a curious expression. Leaning forward, putting a hand on either side of her head, he brought his face close and whispered.

"I am going to boil some water. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Layla hummed in a sighing manner, feeling calm and even secure in his actions.

"Actually, I would like some tea" she replied lightly.

"No tea" Leon said rather bluntly. Layla froze for a moment, looking confused. Though, it didn't take long for her to relax again.

"And why not?" She asked, trying not to sound offended.

Leon's lips quirked slightly and his eyes shone with care as he answered gently.

"Caffine is bad for the baby"

Layla remained blank for a moment before she scoffed and tried to hold in her snicker. She looked up at his in mock defensiveness, but it was clear she was amused.

"It will be fine... Tons of women do it"

"Yes. And tons of women also end up with children who are less capable than they could have been" Leon argued "Wren't you the one who was so worried about this? So careful and hesitant?"

"Yes" Layla replied calmly "But that is with things that could physically hurt the baby... I'm not too worried about diet"

""hmmm" Leon hummed, his expression taking on a thoughtful one "I think you should be... It is more dangerous than you know"

"Well aren't you mister baby expert?" Mocked Layla. Amusement could be heard in her tone, but it was clear she was feeling a little offended and skeptical as well. Though, who could blame her? Leon, the man who people would think knew little to nothing about children, was acting like he knew everything... Or so she thought.

"I am just trying to be protective... You may tell me to back off at any time... Unless I absolutely think you will harm yourself or our child... I do know what I am talking about, believe it or not. I read many things. And I do have a few medics in the family"

Layla seemed to calm down, and looked both surprised and interested to hear about Leon's living relatives... She had thought he only had a sister, who's short existance ended too tragically to talk about.

"You're relatives?"

Leon could tell he had peaked her curiosity. But, he didn't answer. He merely stood up straight, and walked over to the kitchen (conveniently placed beside the main livig area in a way where one could see through the large double doors from a sitting position on the couh) and boiled some water.

Layla was a bit upset with his action, but she really couldn't blame him. She knew she had probably hit a sensitive chord. And so, she waited quietly and patiently until he returned from the kitchen, two mugs in hand.

He handed one to her and sat down beside her once more with his own mug. After taking a sip he casually placed it on the coffee table and sat back. He carefully pulled Layla against him and let her take a few sips of her (not so hot) hot chocolate.

"This is more like luke warm chocolate" Layla playfully complained, trying to lighten the mood.

Leon chuckled.

"That is just me being cautious. I do not know if extreme temperatures are harmful or not, but I personally would think so"

Layla nodded and sighed, getting comfy against his side. A moments silence fell upon the room before it was broken by Leon.

"My family" he began, grabbing Layla's full attention "They do not care for me so much... I have not had contact with my foster parents since I was ten. Their son, my cousin, I have spoken to, but not even within the last year" he paused, gathering his thoughts "I studied many things as a child. Some of them because of Sophie, such as the medical information, which she thought was interesting and wanted to know more about. Being a family person as she was, she was particularly interested in child birth and development. Only as a hobby, and of course this was in her teen years"

"ohh" Layla replied, her voice almost unheard. Leon turned his head and smiled down on her.

"I never expected it would come in handy for myself though" He said lovingly.

"And are you happy about that?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Very" Was his simple reply.

Quite untimely was the ringing of Layla's phone. With a click of her tongue she made an exasperated noise, pulling her phone out and flipping it open with ease. Her eyes slightly widened upon seeing the caller ID, but she tried to school her features and calm herself.

Now slightly frazzled, she took a deep breath and answered in a restrained tone, clearly trying not to squeak.

"Hello Father"

Leon's expression was that of realisation and he quickly but carefully took Layla's cup and placed it on the coffee table so she could talk confotably without spilling if she moved. A silent 'thank you' was mouthed in his direction, to which he nodded curtly.

"Yes Father... Yes... Yes, I... Have something I would like to speak with you about... In person" Layla continued speaking with her father, now sounding at least normal. Calm and collected enough to pull it off before the news was bromen anyway.

"Yes of course, I can make it. I'll be bringing a friend too if you wouldn't mind... Yes of course... You know me too well Father... I love you too, bye bye"

With a soft beep she hung up her cell phone and casually spoke, at first not bothering to face Leon and recollecting her mug in her hands.

"Father has time to see us this afternoon... Better sooner than later, yes?" It was clear she still really didn't want to tell him, especially not so soon, but was forcing herself to go.

"You are not comfortable with this" It was supposed to be a question but it came out as a statement.

Layla sighed "No, but I need to do it... Just like I needed to tell you"

Leon let out a rumble sort like a sigh and kissed her on the forehead.

"I will be there the entire time"

"Thank you"

* * *

The building stood high, looming over them. After taking a quick trip back to Sora's dorm room to let Layla put a suit skirt and dress top on, they had hopped in Leon's car and come to The Hamilton Hotels' Main Office. Layla's father was on the top floor, and so they made their way into the elevator, in no real rush toget to where they were going.

With a soft knock on the door Layla waited for her father to answer so that she may enter. When a muffled 'come in' was heard, she took a deep breath in and Leon was surprised to see how composed she looked.

_'she has had much practice'_ He thought idly.

Opening the door a crack, Layla peered in and smiled at the man behind the desk.

"Layla" Mr. Hamilton greeted in a drawn out and endearing tone "Please, come in. Since when do you hesitate to enter my office?"

Layla smiled a bit wider and entered fully, waving Leon in behind her.

"It's just, a little bit of an awkward circumstance Father" she made her way over to the couch and sat down. Leon followed her in, but didn't take a seat, preferring to stand. Mr. Hamilton syed him curiously, he had thought something was amiss when Layla said she would be bringing a friend. He had a hunch he knew what she was going to say.

"If I remember correctly" Mr. Hamilton began "You are Leon Oswald, correct?"

Leon gave a curt nod and tried to speak as formally as possible.

"Yes, I am Leon Oswald. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance"

_'Huh_' Layla thought '_Not bad. He doesn't even sound like he's tryin too hard... Nice job Leon' _

The clearing of Layla's throat brought the attention of both men.

"Father, you already know I have something I need to tell you. Would you mind if I get right to the point?"

Mr. Hamilton gave a waving gesture, urging her to continue.

"Perhaps there are two things actually. First of all, I should inform you that Leon and I have been seeing eachother... Intimately... For about a month now"

Mr. Hamilton nodded, no expression on his face "I figured as much when you brought a male 'friend' into my office... Congradulations to both of you, I expect you are handling this wisely? Leon does not strike me as an immature sort of man"

Layla cleared her throat a little awkwardly "that, brings me to my next matter of subject... You see father, I find myself being... Pregnant, with Leon's child"

Mr. Hamilton stared blankly for a moment.

"Excuse me?"

The silence was nerve wracking. Emotions of anxiousness, anticipation, and worry flooded throughout the couple. Their composure remained calm, although it wasn't hard to see that they had become tense.

"Layla..." Mr. Hamilton began again "would you care to tell me, what exactly you were thinking?" His voice was tense and strict, yet still calm and not quite angry.

Leon was surprised that he wasn't the one getting the blunt end of sword here. When exactly was a good time to speak up? It was hard to tell. He couldn't exactly pinpoint the best moment, but judging by Layla's expression, it was time to prove what he had been telling her.

He _would_ be there for support.

"Monsieur Hamilton" That grabbed his attention pretty quickly. The old man's head snapped towards Leon in an instant. It was only then that he realized that both he and his daughter had a talent for silent rage.

"I would like to say, that this is entirely my fault. I made the first move. I told her it would all be okay. And I intend to take full responsibility"

Layla seemed to inwardly sigh in relief at hearing Leon's words. Her father seemed to be schooling his rage. The old man cringed and gritted his teeth, but carried on with his questions calmly.

"And I assume you are also going to marry my daughter and continue to be supportive?"

"Yes" Leon replied evenly, gaining even more points from Layla for his composure in the situation "although I do believe that it is most wise to allow Layla to go through this pregnancy without stress or hardship before planning any sort of wedding. I intend to let her have a safe child birth first. Then, once everything is alright, we will see about wedding arrangements"

"And Layla has agreed to this?"

"I would ask her yourself. I believe she has but she _is_ still in the room and able to speak for herself"

All attention was turned on Layla, who then replied "Yes, I have agreed to this. There is nothing he has not run by me or vice versa"

Mr. Hamilton sat back in his chair with sigh that sounded more like a growl.

"Although I do not like the situation, I do not believe in abortion. I hope you know what you are doing Layla"

"I'm a little scared, to be honest with you Father... But I would appreciate your support..." Her voice got quieter towards the end and she seemed to trail off a little.

Mr. Hamilton got up and made his was over tow sit beside his daughter. He reached a hand over and pulled her head to his chest, kissing the top of her head. Layla didn't want to break her composure again for the millionth time, but she couldn't help the little sound that escaped her, and the small tear that somehow made it's way down her cheek.

"I will be there... I nearly lost you before by not being supportive. I'll be here now"

"Thank you Father" Layla whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: so... Yeah... I guess there's not really much to say about this chapter...

* * *

It hadn't been easy, but They had left Mr. Hamilton's office in tact and with one new supporter. All that was really left was to announce the good news to the rest of the Kaleido Stage cast... And Cathy... That bit was currently underway as they were driving Over to Kaleido Stage.

"Cathy... Calm down. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but... No, I don't know yet... You know, you aren't making this any easier on me... Cathy... Cathy?..."

Layla pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it as if it was some alien device after hearing a click and a long beeping noise.

"Welp" she said quickly, crossing her arms over her chest "looks like I'll be seeing Cathy sooner than expected"

Leon cocked an eyebrow at her, and she read his silent question.

"Trust me... I'll bet you any money she pops up out of nowhere"

Leon merely turned his attention back to the road as he pulled into parking lot of Kaleido Stage.

"Are you ready for this?" Leon asked as he turned off the ignition and opened his door.

"Yes... I'm assuming this will be easier than facing my father, so I'm not so concerned"

Leon nodded and they both got out of the car, beginning to make their way into the building.

"By the way" Leon began "How did you get the time off work to come here if Cathy had not even known why you were coming?"

Layla shrugged "I had been 'sick'" she used her fingers as air quotes "For a while now. And when I said I would need more time to recover she gave it to me... She hadn't really known I was coming to Cape Mery. I just kind of left"

"Nice way to keep people worrying about you"

Layla elbowed him in the side "You try going through all of those emotions at once... You wouldn't want to deal with people either at that point"

"True say" was Leon's blunt response. He had to acknowledge that it was probably pretty rough figuring things out at first. Even he wouldn't know what to do.

Holding the door for Layla, Leon passed through and looked around. There was nobody in the lobby. This much, however, was obvious. There would be nobody in the lobby, for they should all be practicing on the main stage.

Leon grabbed Layla's hand and began walking in said direction. Layla looked a little taken off guard at first. It was a pretty bold move, considering they would be walking into a room filled with the entire cast of Kaleido Stage. Though, she settled down after only a moment and pulled him a little closer to her side.

Leon grinned at the motion. He had been trying to give her back the confidence that he had found so attractive in the first place. It was clear that he had succeeded.

Their pace remained slow. Not for the same reason as before. They were just walking comfortably. Besides. It wasn't thrilling thinking of the reactions they would get when they entered the main stage area and everyone noticed that Layla had come for a visit.

Leon's hold tightened protectively at the thought of May pouncing on her. The little obsessive demon would be the end of his child... Oops, _their,_ child.

Look at him already being possessive. He was sure there were women out there who would awe at that. Although he was also sure it wasn't as good of a thing as most people would think. And so he urged himself to stop... And loosen his grip a little.

Layla's hand was starting to turn white...

The woman let out a breath at the release in the pressure on her hand, and nodded gently at his muttered apology.

Slowly opening the door, Layla peered in and was greeted by confused and joyous stares which turned at the sound. As expected, May ran for her, and Layla took a defensive step back... Though no collision occurred.

This was probably due to the fact that Leon had popped up out of nowhere and picked her up with one arm, proceeding to drop her on the steps and let her tumble backward until she caught herself.

"... Was that really necessary?..." Layla asked quietly, after a moment of silence and blinking in order to understand what had just happened.

"Yes" Came the blunt reply.

A shake of the head latter and Layla had no more time to carry on with the conversation. May was back on her feet, unaffected by and uncaring of Leon. Also right in Layla's face.

The blonde lightly pushed her back in an effort to maintain some piece of her person space. However that was a little hard with everybody else slowly crowding around her aswell. When the muttering and questions stopped, she spoke up and answered the main question on everyone's mind.

"I'm actually here because I have an announcement I think you all will eager hear. However, I will only tell you once rehearsal is complete... I will also be calling Sora, since Leon is here, she is the only one missing. So don't worry about her" She had made that decision halfway through speaking. Slightly smirking to herself at how she had foiled Sora's entire plan to make Leon spend the day with her and not go to practice, she pulled out her cellphone and began searching her contacts list. While everyone murmured and walked away to continue where they had left of, wondering what kind of announcement she could possibly have, Ken took a step forward and said in a cheery tone.

"Actually, she came back saying Leon wasn't coming in today and offered to help with stage setup for the time being"

"Oh?" Layla paused in her searching, then snapped the phone shut and put it back in her skirt pocket with a slight chuckle "That makes sense. She never can stay away"

Ken nodded "I'll go get her. Her and Leon's scene will be starting shortly. We were actually wondering what we were going to do without him" He walked off with a chuckle and a wave.

Layla walked to the front of the seating area and took a seat beside Yuri. Leon was standing off stage in front of them. He had figured it would be best not to lead on that anything was going on before Layla made the announcement.

"You're visit this time is unexpected. What is this 'announcement' you supposedly have?" Yuri asked casually.

Layla didn't give him a look. She stayed silent for a moment, her face seeming contemplative. Then, she opened her mouth, still not turning to meet his gaze.

"You will find out when everyone else does"

Just then was when Sora came running down the isle and stopped in front of Layla, taking a moment to catch her breath.

"Layla! I thought you wouldn't be showing up today?"

Layla smirked playfully.

"More like you hoped I wouldn't show up today... But I won't allow you to play hookie"

Sora pouted slightly.

"That wasn't my intent at all"

"Wait!" It was May "You KNEW Layla was coming!?" She pointed an accusatory finger in Sora's face, who calmly replied.

"Yes... She's been in town since last night"

"WHAT!?" May fumed.

"Well, it's my turn on stage, Ja" with short half wave Sora skipped onto the stage with Leon following calmly in pursuit.

Layla couldn't hold back the small giggle that escaped her at Sora's behaviour. The young girl had really come out of her shell. It was most amusing at times.

The practice went on, Leon occasionally peeked out the corner of his eye to see how Layla doing down on the ground. It was rather unnoticeable. Except to Sora, who knew what was going on and was looking for such things.

Still, Sora had more respect than to exploit it.

Once everything was over and Kalos was done with his instructions for future practices and other such things, Layla stood up in front of the crowd and waited a moment to make sure everyone was listening. Leon walked up behind her casually, she hadn't taken notice until he put his hand on her shoulder. Slowly she turned her head and smiled at him before facing frontward again and continuing.

"I know you all are curious as to why I'm here... And I will tell you right now that you will most likely be seeing a lot more of me in the next year" She waited for the murmurs to stop before getting into he actual announcement "Reason being..." A dramatic pause "Me and Leon will be having a child"

Everyone went into an uproar, causing Layla to suck in a breath and calm herself again.

"WHAT!? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" May frantically asked.

Layla raised a hand to calm everyone down. It worked, she now had their full attention. Though she still felt a little exasperated at the fact that they probably would never _truly_ calm down.

"It was about a month ago May... And as for the rest of you I can't answer any questions as of the moment... I am still working out my situation and haven't yet seen a doctor. I will make more announcments as they come, but for any information I ask you to please me patient with me and not bombard me with questions"

"I" Leon started, grabbing the crowds attention "am open for questions. However my knowledge goes as far as Layla's does. So at the moment, there is nothing more to say until the next announcement"

Everyone seemed happy with that. Even May surprisingly. Although, there was one scowl in the crowd.

"Layla, can we talk the office?" Yuri questioned.

"Can't say I didn't see this coming" Layla sighed "Let's go"

She began walking forward, Yuri, Leon and Kalos Following behind in a line. Once in the office Layla took a seat on the couch casually as Yuri sat in an arm chair across from her. Leon sat beside her as Kalos sat at his desk. Everyone waited for somebody to speak before Yuri broke the ice.

"Layla, don't take this the wrong way, but are you sure about this?"

"I'm not aborting Yuri" Layla said bluntly and coldly. Yuri reeled back at her tone. It didn't deter him though, as he sighed and pressed forward.

"I didn't mean to imply you should. All I'm asking is if you're ready. This could potentially ruin your career... For the second time!"

Layla was about to snap back before Leon spoke in a collected yet stern tone.

"I do not believe this matter is for you to have a say in"

Yuri remained silent for a moment. He and Leon had just begun getting along. It would be unwise to ruin that now.

"I'm only concerned... Not trying to stick my nose in" He said quietly.

"Thank you for the concern" Layla said in a refined manner "however I am capable of handling this on my own... And where I need help, I have Leon"

Yuri seemed the most hurt at that comment. He and Layla had been together for a long time before it ended tragically. They remained best friends and he was alright with that. However, this was the first time she had found someone new, and he found himself still wanting to be the one in Leon's shoes.

"Fine" Yuri bit out "Just remember that you have my support"

A curt nod was his answer.

Just then, the office doors swung open and all eyes turned to meet the face of an enraged Cathy. The burgundy haired woman stormed up to Layla. The actress staring back with a cool expression.

"I thought I'd be seeing you today" Layla said cooly.

"Don't give me that. We have a lot to discuss!" Cathy barked, plopping down beside Layla and staring at her grimly.

"Yes. I believe the matter of my work is at hand"

"Yes it is!" Cathy yelled "how do you expect to do shows in this condition!?"

Layla sighed "I don't. I was really hoping that-"

"And where are you going to stay!? I realize Leon is the father so you probably want to stay here now. But the. What happens to me!?" Cathy interrupted, paying no real mind to Layla's attempt at speech.

Yuri stared on a little smugly. These were the issues he had been trying to bring up. Layla could shoot him down, but it seems she couldn't shoot Cathy down... The Broadway director DID have a certain way about her though that made people react that way.

"Cathy, look" Layla said firmly "I don't know what will happen. Yes, I want to stay here from now on. But I also don't want to quit broadway... I realize I will have to make a choice, but I would like to you to help me out. At least help me think of my options"

Cathy seemed to calm down at that. She leaned back and gave a huff, letting out a long breath. Thinking for a bit, she eventually answered.

"I'll help ya any way I can... You obviously get maternity leave starting immediately. It would be nice if I knew if you were coming back though... I don't really feel like training your replacement as of yet"

Kalos, who had been silently watching this entire time, chimed in with his two cents.

"I belive I have an idea" he continued after gaining everyone's attention "I'm a little low on instructors at the moment. Sora and Leon have been taking that place for the last little bit while I look for someone to hire... How about this... Layla can work as an instructor here... If she_ really _wants to go back to Broadway after the baby is born, then she can"

"But that still doesn't solve MY problem" Cathy almost groaned in exasperation.

"Maybe..." Layla began quietly after a moment of thought, then started speaking up "I could do both"

"Explain" Cathy said flatly.

"I could go back and forth... After the baby's birth. I could do a show for Cathy every other month or whenever. Practice the scripts here at Kaleido Stage and then return while performing the show... All the while instructing here as my more perminent career" Layla elaborated.

Everyone seemed to consider this.

"And while you practice the scripts here I could come to supervise every so often... We both do it for Sora anyway. So why not?... I like the sound of that" Cathy agreed.

"One issue" Leon spoke "What about when you return to do shows?... Will I be raising the child alone?"

Layla smiled at him "Only if you'd prefer both you and the child stay here while I'm gone... If not, we could all go back temporarily and then come back here... That's a small issue though. I'm sure we could work it out when the time comes"

Leon didn't seem completely convinced, but he aknowledged that it was indeed not a big issue, especially not compared to the more immediate concerns on their hands, so he let it go.

Layla stood up and turned to face Cathy.

"I suppose you need a place to stay? I can always go back to my father's home. It will always be available. So we'll stay there tonight... Leon, will you be going home or coming with me?"

Leon thought about it for a small amount of time before agreeing to go back to the Hamilton estate with her them both.

They had arrived and gone straight to their respective rooms. Cathy in the guest room and Layla with Leon in her own room.

Layla grabbed a night dress and changed right in front of Leon, who hummed appreciatively. He took his own shirt off but kept the pants. Laying down on the bed he waited for her to come over and lay down beside him.

Once she had snuggled down into bed he slipped under the covers with her and draped an arm around her waist. Lightly she brushed her nose with his and then just lay there, staring into his eyes. They lay in silence for a long time. Layla had almost fallen asleep when Leon kissed her lips and growled.

"Remember the last time we were both in this bed?" He murmured against her lips.

Layla groaned, half out of pleasure and half out of aggravation.

"Yes... And we won't be repeating it... Now go to sleep"

He chuckled lightly at that and settled down.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I suppose I'll write a short romancy chapter since there isn't much of it anymore and I think the story is getting a little boring.

* * *

Yawning and stretching Layla sighed in contentment as she gradually opened her eyes.

Leon was still asleep. His long silver hair draped over her face like a curtain. She blew it out of her Face and huffed a little.

A small smile spread across her face as she moved all the hair to reveal Leon's peaceful expression. Her hand came up to smoothly run along his cheek. His skin was surprisingly soft.

His eyes opened groggily. Blinking away the sleep, he stared back at her with a serene expression. His lavender eyes flickered with emotion more and more as they lay there in silence and gazed into each others eyes.

Sluggishly, he brought his face closer to hers. Their lips met gently. He pressed further into her, creating a passionate kiss.

Layla sighed, her hand reaching back to grasp the hair on the back of his head.

"Be careful with me... Remember" She murmured lowly against his lips.

"Of course... I could not forget" He rumbled back.

Gently, his arm brought her closer to his form. He let her adjust so she was comfortable, the entire time sucking on her bottom lip.

His tongue lapped at her mouth like a dog greedily taking water from a bowl. She moaned into the sensation. Her hand fisted his hair and her other his shirt.

Leon groaned into Layla's mouth as she let her own tongue slip inside. Their tongues danced, attempting to gain dominance. Eventually Leon relented, allowing her to take what she wanted from him.

This lasted all of a couple minutes before he slightly broke away and sat up, dragging her with him and putting her in his lap. After he had accomplished this he hastily recaptured her lips. Their mouths opened and closed against each other needily.

with a soft clicking sound Layla disconnected their lips.

"I'm hungry"

"That is to be expected" Leon replied with slight humour "Let us go to the kitchen. I will make breakfast"

"I think that sounds fantastic" Layla replied, getting up after placing one last kiss on his lips.

Layla led him to the kitchen (considering he still wasn't aware of all the rooms in the house and where they were). After entering the kitchen Leon began to move about finding his materials. Layla sat down at the island in the middle of the room and folded her arms on the counter. She watched in amusement as Leon walked about and figured out the kitchen layout.

"Any requests?" She heard him ask.

"No" She replied in a casual tone "anything you need is either in the drawer to your left or in the cupboards underneath it. I'm assuming you know where to find the food"

Leon nodded and set about cooking a basic breakfast meal. He found some eggs in the fridge and bacon is the freezer. Both of them he cooked in different frying pans at once.

Layla watched him amusedly before looking around for something else to occupy her. She saw a stack of a few old magazines on the counter to her right. Casually the grabbed a couple and began flipping through one.

On the back of the magazine currently holding her attention, there were real estate adds. Intrigued, she looked through a few of them, checking them out just because. She was so focused that she didn't even notice when Leon set a plate in front of her, not until he sat down beside her with his own.

She looked up and then at the plate. He had added some buttered toast to the menu. She smiled her thanks and went back to reading.

He leaned over her shoulder to get a good look at what had her attention, smirking at what he saw.

"Already looking for a new home? We still have plenty of time"

"I know" Layla replied slowly "These are old adds anyway. But it's never to early to browse for what sort of layout I like... Or we like, sorry"

He chuckled at her and slowly took the magazine from her hands, ignoring the slightly offended look she gave him and pushing the plate further in front of her.

"Eat now, browse later"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hehehe... Gonna try out that idea I had ;P Shura Pirate knows what I'm talking about.

Link to the song used. In case you want to imagine it to the music: watch?v=HtVESJkCpis

Since fanfiction is apparently still not going to let me post links here put youtube/ in front of that.

You'll have to use the dot c.o.m after youtube.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Layla came back to the stage. Things were starting to calm down and people were beginning to get used to her being around. Usually you could find her instructing in one of the practice rooms. Today however, she had gone home early, having felt a little off.

Layla and Leon, for the time being, were staying in Leon's home. Layla felt it was more comfortable than the big mansion she grew up in. Besides it feeling more cozy, she liked that everything was on one level and easy to access without having to go up and down stairs. It would come in handy in her later trimesters.

Speaking of which, her belly was beginning to look a little full. It wasn't as if one could assume she was pregnant just yet. Only a little bit of a bump. But she was starting to show.

With nothing but a pair of black yoga pants and a white bra on, Layla stood in front of the tall mirror on the bedroom wall. She lightly stroked her stomach as she looked at it in the mirror. She could feel the bump herself, but it still wasn't that noticeable. She knew people wouldn't be able to tell yet, but they would soon. The thought made her sigh a little.

The public could be harsh at times. Who knows how they'd handle it? Though she supposed it wasn't an issue for the moment.

In all honesty, she couldn't wait until her later stages. She was both scared and excited. She wanted to know what it would feel like when the baby started kicking, when people would want to feel and listen to her stomach. Though, she supposed it would get annoying, especially with the kind of crowd she called her friends.

She rolled her eyes a little at the thought.

With a sigh she turned around and situated herself on her side on the bed. She began flipping through a magazine she had bought. It featured things mostly for pregnant women.

Her eyes ran over the little tips and tricks listed in the articles. She wasn't too interested in those. She would rather take her advice from a doctor.

She stopped on a page advertising maternity clothes. She scoffed lightly at some of the more 'sexy' things you could buy. Even in the later stages of pregnancy there were types of lingerie available.

_'honestly, who in their right mind wants to have sex with that?'_

She was brought out of her musings by a soft kiss on her shoulder. She slowly turned her head to look at Leon, who was seating himself on the bed behind her. Rolling over, she propped herself up on her elbow again and let him kiss her on the lips before he spoke.

"What is it that has your eyes if not me?" He kissed her neck after rumbling this out in a sensual voice.

Layla hummed a bit but answered casually while handing him the magazine "Just some maternity clothes"

Leon stopped kissing her to take the magazine and peer at it.

"Honestly" Layla began "I don't get why there would be lingerie for pregnant women. It just doesn't make sense to me"

Leon smirked at her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh, I don't know... I still think you are extremely attractive" He rumbled as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Layla blushed slightly, but let him do as he pleased. She lightly moaned as his tongue grazed her own, and her hands came up to his neck. Just as things were getting heated Layla broke away and smirked at him.

"Oh really?" She asked "So even when my belly becomes the size of the state you'll still want to see me doing things like this?"

Layla got up and started dancing in a sultry yet kinky way. Leon laughed at her under his breath as she swayed her hips sexily and walked backwards. When she jumped up and ran over to the dresser he gave her a confused look, though he couldn't help but laugh when he realized what she was doing.

She took out her ipod and put it on the doc, proceeding to play 'Hey Sexy Lady' by: Shaggy. Once the song was on she began her dance again. Slowly swaying her hips and dancing in an erotic manner.

Leon got up and walked slowly towards her. Layla laughed as he gently pulled her against him and began to kiss her neck again.

"Yes" He murmured "Only you"

Layla squirmed a little under his touch, but the managed to break free and wag her behind at him.

"Then come it" She played, lowering her eyes at him and smirking.

Leon tried, but each time Layla would just escape him. She really did make for an appealing sight, even with the slight bump. As she carefully maneuvered her way throughout the room, he caught up to her and spun her around by the wrist, gently pulling her to his chest and caressing her tummy.

Layla smiled at his care, but she wasn't done playing yet. She brought her leg up to wrap around his leg and leaned forward until he was laying on the bed with her on top of him. Slowly she moved her hips around in circles, just grazing his manhood but not really grinding him.

Leon groaned "If you are not into doing it while you are pregnant I suggest you stop"

Layla giggled and gave him a coy look.

"Fine... I'll stop"

She leaned forward gradually and softly kissed his lips. Letting herself slide onto her side she disconnected from the kiss and lay beside him. His arm around her back felt nice, but what felt nicer was the way he sensually rubbed her stomach.

"Soon" He murmured lowly "We will be able to feel our little one"

Layla nodded and closed her eyes "And soon after that we'll be able to hold them"

They laid there until Leon started chuckling and Layla gave him an odd look.

"I was just thinking" He started "About Sora and May's disappointed reactions when you told them you didn't want to know what the gender was"

Layla began to laugh lightly.

"Well they'll just have to deal with it... I like surprises"

"Surprises like my attraction to you in the first place?"

Layla laughed a little more and nodded.

"Yes"

Leon held her a little tighter.

"Then, you will like the other surprise I have for you"

Layla opened her eyes and got up a little to look down at him in shock.

"What?"

Leon propped himself up on an elbow to look her in the eyes seriously. His eyes glowed with a dim light, staring back into hers which shone brilliantly. Her expression was both shocked and curious, his was serious but soft.

"You have already agreed to marry me, yes?" He asked, as if with caution.

Layla nodded and gave a small yes in return. Leon then slipped his hand into his pocket, his expression becoming more easy with her confirmation. He spoke as he pulled a small object out of his pocket and held it up for her to see.

"I figured, since the baby will take up most of our money once they are born, that I would get this now"

A ring of gold and diamond sparkled in the dim light of the room, reflecting elegantly in Layla's sapphire eyes. Her mouth hung ajar, words wouldn't come out. She really hadn't been expecting this. Hadn't they decided this would be done _after_ the baby's birth?

As if reading her mind, Leon carried on "I still plan on postponing the wedding until we are absolutely ready. But would it not be nice to be _properly_ engaged? Even _if_ only for the child's sake?"

Layla nodded slowly, her lip slightly quivering. A small tear rolled down her cheek and she went to wipe it. With a shaky hand she took the ring from his fingers and slipped it onto her left ring finger.

"What will people think though? This all happening so fast" She whispered as he held her to his chest.

"It does not matter. All that matters is our happy family" He murmured into her hair.

_family _

The word made her happy.

Yes.

They were a family now.


End file.
